


In Plain Sight (korean version)

by imagination



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagination/pseuds/imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Plain Sight (korean version)</p><p>본문 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/248829</p><p>저자 : dreamlittleyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight (korean version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248829) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



> 한국어로 번역을 허락해 주신 원작자님께 감사를 드립니다.. ^0^b  
> 그럼 즐겨주세요 ~!

 

 

본문 : [http://archiveofourown.org/works/248829](248829)

저자 : dreamlittleyo

 

 

In Plain Sight (보통 광경에)

 

결국엔 로키를 찾을 수 없을지도 모른다는 건 문제가 아니었다. 문제는 피할 수 없다는 것이었다.

 

로키의 추락 이래 토르는 그를 찾는 일을 멈추지 않았다.

 

그의 몇몇 수색은 긴시간이 걸렸고 그 시간동안 그는 실패할거라고 자신을 설득했다. -하지만, 왜냐하면 로키는 발견되기엔 너무 영리했다. - 그것은 즉 그를 어디에서도 찾을 수 없었기 때문이었다. 알려지지 않은 아스가르드에서 먼 곳에 그는 있을 것이다. 아스가르드에서 떨어진 영향이 로키가 어디로 보냈는지 그 영향으로 로키는 어떤 상태인지 알 수 없었다. 그 생각은 고려하기에 너무 고통스러웠다. 그래서 수색을 시작하기 전  토르는 생각을 오래 품고 있지 않았다.

 

로키는 살아 있다. 토르가 찾을 수 있는 어딘가에 존재할 것이다. 그 이외의 것은 상상할 수 없었다.

 

토르는 생명이 살 수 있는 제한된 곳 만을 수색하지 않았다. 그는 동생의 영리함과 마법에 대해 알고 있었고 그는 로키가 단순히 그곳을 생명이 없다는 이유로 취할 수 있다는 걸 알았다. 그러나 어디를 수색한들 어떤 사인도 찾을 수 없었다. 심지어 로키가 어디로 향했는지 짐작 할 수 있는 흔적도 없었다.

 

“그를 위한 수색이란 건 무의미해” 긴 잠으로 떠나기 전 빈 연회 홀에서 그의 아버지가 말했다. 아침을 알리는 첫 번째 힌트가 남 몰래 바닥을 스며들었다. 오딘은 말을 계속했다. “ 돌아오고 싶지 않는 상황에서 발견되기에 네 동생은 너무 영리해, 만약 그가 발견되길 원한다면 지금쯤 모습을 드러냈겠지." 

 

그 논리는 완벽했지만 인정하고 싶지 않았다. 토르는 어째든 수색을 계속할 것이다.

 

죄책감은 충분했지만 그는 죄책감에서 움직이는 게 아니었다. 그러한 생각은 중대한 에러였다. 로키를 그 분노로 배신으로 내몰도록 얼마나 깊게 상처 입혔는지, 깊은 상처들은 그를 배덕으로 내몰았을 것이다. 토르는 가슴 깊은 곳에서부터 동생의 증오를 인정했다.

왜냐하면 토르는 로키가 그를 증오한다는 걸 알고 있었고 자신의 그 동안의 거만함을 떠올렸다. 무지에서 나오는 교만함, 흡족함을 위한 고소 . 어떻게 그를 비난 할 수 있겠는가?

 

토르는 달라졌다. 그는 바뀌었다. 그러나 로키는 사라졌고. 그 사실은 그나마 작은 위안이었다.

 

“자신을 학대하는 짓을 그만둬” 시프는 그를 타일렀다. “ 이런 식으로 애타한대도 아무것도 되지 않아”

 

“ 애타하는 게 아냐” 토르는 시프가 떠날 때까지 인상을 찡그리며 말했다.

 

물론 그는 애타하고 있었다. 그는 동생의 빈자리를 통감했다. 브리지의 절단을 위해 해머를 들었을 때 그의 가슴은 메어졌고- 지구로 통하는 길을 부숨으로서 그는 다시는 동료들과 제인포스터를 안 볼 각오를 했다.

 

그러나 그 손실의 아픔은 로키가 그의 손이 닫지 않는 곳에 떨어졌다는 조각 조각 부서지는 부정의 울부짖음 동안 어느덧 엷어졌다. 토르는 이유를 모른다고 연기할 수 없었다. 그는 단지 사랑하는 동생에 대한 손실이 그를 좀먹고 있다고 연기했고 그들은 오딘의 아들이라는 사실 사이 존재하며 그것을 염두 해두고 조심스럽게 복종했다.

 

그러나 그 시련은 필요 이상으로 무겁게 매달렸고 토르는 자기 자신에게 거짓말을 할 필요가 없었다. 그것은 간단히 감출 수 있는 비밀이었다. 토르는 부정을 하고 싶지 않았다. - 확실히 지금은 아니었다. 그가 가장 상처 입기 쉬운 순간은 그가 로키를 다시 만날 수 없다는 공포가 들 때었다. 그 또한 그들에게 설명할 기회가 없을 어긋난 감정을 지녔다는 이유로 누가 그를 판결하겠는가.

 

그는 왕궁의 황금복도를 생각 없이 걸어 지나쳤고 동생의 버려진 침실을 찾은 자신을 발견했을 때 조금 놀랐다. 조용하고 손상되지 않은, 그의 어머니는 방을 그대로 유지할 길 고집하고 있었고 그녀는 누구의 방해도 받지 않았다. 토르 또한 로키가 다시 이곳을 찾지 않으리라는 것이 확실한 지금에도  동생의 신성한 장소를 더럽히려 하는 자의 손을 기쁘게 부러뜨릴 것이다.

 

 

그는 등 뒤로 가능한 조용히 문을 닫았고 돌아서 높은 천장의 공간을 응시했다. 황금빛이 흐르듯 요동치는 벽, 감겨 높이 올라간 기둥은 그림자 안에 있었다. 그쯤에 거대한 어둠이 코너에 있었다. 금박을 입힌 매끄러운 표면, 침대는 낮은 다리의 받침에 들어 올려져 있고 커튼과 천개로 둘러 쌓여있었다. 방 자채는 어둑했다. 그러나 그건 새로운 게 아니었다. 로키는 언제나 채도가 낮은 공간을 좋아했다, 조용한 모퉁이- 그러나 지금 어두운 그림자가 거기 있었고 토르는 감정이 목구멍으로 치솟는 것을 느꼈다.

 

 

패배와 실패,  로키를 찾지 못하면서 어떻게 그를 데려올 수 있겠는가? 혹여 그를 찾는다 해도 작은 근심은 언제나 있었다. - 로가가 발견되어도 그에게 무슨 일이 있다면?

 

그의 눈 시울은 뜨거워 졌다. 한숨 후 그는 그의 무릎을 구부렸다. 그는 무겁게 침을 삼키고 눈을 청장으로 올린 채 손으로 쓸모없는 주먹을 쥐어 허벅지 옆에 내렸다.

 

“ 형제여 나에게 용서를…….” 그는 침묵을 속에서 속삭였다.

 

“어떤 범죄에 대한?” 자연스러운 대답이 돌았다 너무나 친숙해 토르는 그 순간 자신이 상상하고 있다고 생각했다.

 

토르는 천장으로 향한 시선을 잡아 내렸다. 어둠이 내린 한곳이 약간 돌출되어 있었다. 그리곤 그는 로키는 찾았다. -로키 -이해할 수 없는 표정으로 그를 보고 있었다.

 

“형제여 ” 토르는 불신으로 턱을 떨어뜨리고 내 뱉었다

로키는 그림자의 일부인거처럼 몸을 바로 했다. 어두운 의복이 그의 창백한 손과 얼굴 과 대조되어 빛났다. 그는 어떤 무기도 어떤 장비도 없이 갑옷도 입지 않았다.

 

“날 방해해선 안 되는 거였어. 로키는 차갑게 말했다. “ 난 누구에게도 알리지 않고 이곳을 왔다갈 생각이었어.”

 

“ 그럼 왜 네 모습을 드러낸 거야?” 토르가 물었다.

 

로키는 대답하지 않았다. 그럼에도 불구하고 토르는 보이는 표현으로 알았다. 순간적인 혼란을 떠올랐고 그리곤 사라졌다. - 로키의 얼굴은 토르를 위태롭게 만들었다. 그의 동생 또한 이유를 모르는 게 확실했다.

 

불확실한 찰나의 판단은 토르의 발을 나아가게 만들었다. 그의 숨을 가빠졌고 빠르게 방을 가로 지르기 위해 그의 근육은 뼈 위에서 긴장 되었다. 너무 빨라 그의 동생이 회피할 수 없는 속도로, 그는 로키의 어택을 고려한 긴장을 보았다. 그러나 그는 토르가 접근할 때까지 움직이지 않았다.

 

토르가 그에게 팔을 둘렀을 때 로키는 놀람을 드러냈고 투덜거림을 억눌렀다.― 딱딱하고 숨 막히는, 토르는 로키의 긴장을 무시한 채 팔에 힘을 주었다. 토르는 두려움에서 온건지도 모를 로키의 떨림과 코너로 몰릴 때의 헐떡임을 무시했다. 그는 로키의 어께에 얼굴을 내린 채 모든 것을 무시했다. 그러나 동생의 온기가 그의 가슴을 통해 전해졌다. 생명력이 그의 심장 안에 고동치고 있었다. 부정할 수 없이 로키는 살아 있었다. 그는 여기 있었다. 이 순간만큼 그는 그를 찾도록 허락해 주었다.

 

“ 널 그리워 했어. 동생아 ” 토르는 떨리는 얇은 숨을 들이켰다. 가슴속에서 요동치는 알 수 없는 감정의 소용돌이 정렬되지 않은 카오스가 그를 겁먹게 했다.

 

 

\- — - — - — - — - — -

 

 

토르가 그를 덮쳐 왔을 때 로키의 숨을 얼어붙었다. 토르는 다시는 그를 보낼 생각이 없는 것처럼 붙들었다.

 

 

 

그는 숨어있던 장소에서 나오면 안 되는 것이었다. 토르에게 자신의 모습을 보여서는 안 되는 것이었다. 그는 단순히 형이 그곳을 떠나기를 기다려 목적한 물건을 챙겨야 했다- 암호로 숨겨져 있는  메모들,  지금까지의 거짓을 숨기기 위한 스펠들 -그것들을 남겨 두는 건 현명한 게 아니었다. 

 

 

 

그 대신 그는 빠져나갈 수 없는 형의 포옹 안에 있는 자신을 발견했다. 토르의 팔은 강인했다. 아플 정도로 그를 단단히 안고 있었다.  그러나 로키는 육체적 곤란에 신경 쓰지 않았고 그들과는 관계없었다. 그것들은 흔적도 남지기 않고 빨리 나았다. 

 

 

 

예기치 못한 균열은 그의 내면에 무장에 있었고  그것은 좀 더 꺼림칙했다. 

 

 

 

로키는 토르가 그의 방을 찾아 문을 닫았을 때  어떻게 해야 할지 알 수 없었다.  처음엔 형이 어떻게 안걸까 의심했다.  하지만 그 이론은 빠르게 사라졌다.  로키는 무엇에 사로잡혀 자신을 드러냈는지 알 수 없었다.  알 수 없는 본능에 이끌려 그는 그림자 속에서 나왔다. -약점, 그는 후에 그것을 분석할 것이다. 

 

 

 

그리곤 토르는 갑작스런 빠르기로 움직였다. 그것들은 공격해야만 했다. 

 

 

 

어느 쪽이냐 하면 로키는 바닥을 떠나며 혼란스러워 했다. 즉시 불편함을 느꼈다. 어째서 지금에 와서인지 알지 못했다. 돌연 갑작스럽게 토르의 가슴에 뭉개지듯 기대 있는 자신을 발견했다. 토르의 호흡은 거칠고 불안정했다.  토르의 손을 너무도 강하게 조여 로키에게 둥글게 감겼고 확실히 탈출을 위한 공간은 없었다. -로키는 형을 상처 입히고 싶었다. 유혹적인 생각은 과거가 되고 로키는 더 이상 즐거운 아이디어를 떠올릴 수 없었다. 

 

 

 

이순간이 없었다는 듯이 그는 그저 사라지고 싶었다.  형의 눈에 맺힌 떨어지지 않은 눈물은 누구를 위한 것도 아닌 그를 위한이었다.  

 

 

 

그러나 토르는 그를 너무 강하게 안고 있었다. -마치 소중히 하듯 -그 위험한 발상은 로키의 내부를 비틀기 시작했다. 

 

 

 

로키는 형을 증오했다. 그는 이기적이고, 오만했으며, 잔인했다. 위험한 형제. 진정으로 그는 형을 지독하게 미워했다. 

 

 

 

그러나 또한 로키는 그를 사랑했다.  모든 증오의 무게와 같은 크기로 그리고 그 것의 충돌은 그를 얼려버렸다. 

 

 

 

네가 날 찾고 있다는 걸 알고 있었어. "  로키는 말했다. 그의 양쪽의 그의 팔을 딱딱하게 잡고 -포옹으로 돌아가길 거절했다. 

 

"난 네가 죽었다는 사실을 그대로 믿을 수 없었어." 로키의 목에 얼굴을 가까이 기대며 토르는 말했다. 로키는 그의 숨결을 느낄 수 있었고 숨은 그의 목과 살을 데웠다. " 난 네가 사라진 게 아니란 걸 알고 있었어."

 

 

 

" 그래서 여기 있지 "  잔인한 미소와 함께 로키가 말했다 " 이번에는 무슨 짓을 저지를지 묻지 않는 거야? 

 

 

 

" 상관 안 해" 토르가 말했다 - 그것은 예상하지 못한 대답이었다. 계산되었던 로키의 미소는 일그러졌다. 토르는 그런 그의 얼굴을 볼 수 없는걸. 행운이었다. 

 

 

 

"넌 멍청이야" 로키는 말했다. 그의 목소리는 로키의 계산보다 가팔랐다. "만약 내가 널 죽이러 돌아왔다면? "

 

 

 

"그렇다면 난 이미 여러 번 죽었겠지 " 아직도 그를 구속한채 토르는 말했다. " 그런 척은 하지 말자 "

 

 

 

로키는  낮고 단단히 그의 가슴에 맺힌 숨을 죄절스럽게 내쉬었다.  형의 바보스러움을 저주했다.  그가 방금 증명해 보인 의미 없는 신뢰를 저주했다. -토르는 가드는 내려갔다. 로키는 몇 번이고 그를  죽일 수 있었다 무기를 들었던 안 들었던 그는 언제나 마법으로 무장하고 있었다.  그리고 그 마법들은 로키가 전쟁에서 쓰기 좋아하는 순간적인 어택이나 환상보다 포착하기 어려웠다

 

 

 

분노의 파도 가운데 그는 생각했다- 로키가 실제로 그를 해친 적이 없는 듯 토르는 근거 없는 자신감에 차있었다.  그렇지 않다는 걸 로키가 증명하지 않았었나?  새로운 시작을 위해 형을 죽이기 위해 가진 분노와 폭력을 그는 벌써 잊어 버린 것인가?  

 

 

 

" 떨어져 " 로키는 으르렁 거렸다. 팔을 들어 올려 그들의 몸을 가르고 있는 힘을 다해 밀었다. 

 

 

 

그 노력에도 토르는 움직이지 않았다.  그것은 토르를 물러서거나 팔을 풀게 하기에 부족했다. - 토르의 힘은 로키의 힘과 비교도 되지 않았다.  그러나 지금 그들의  사이 틈이 있었다. 아무리 작다한들, 토르의 눈은 열렸고 그들의 시선은 만났다. 

 

 

 

"왜 그래 ? " 그는 물었다. 로키는 턱을 당겼다. 

 

 

 

그는  날카롭고 상처가 되는  말하는 것에 재주가 있었고  말할 때 냉소가 스며 나오도록 입술을 비틀었다. 

 

 

 

"이미 정리가 안 된 거야? " 로키는 말했다. " 난 네 동생이 아니야" 그는 차갑게 말했다. 잔인한 얼굴을 가장하고 입힐 상처를 계산했다. " 난 단 한 번도 네 동생이었던 적 없고 솔직히 ? " 오히려 환영이지"

 

 

 

 그는 거짓을 말했지만 그의 말이 상처가 되길 바랐다.  로키는 고통과 분노가 물결쳐 토르의 얼굴에 차오르는걸 보았다. 그는 토르의 멍이들 정도의 강한 조임이 더욱 더 공격의 서막을 위해 그의 몸을 죄어오는걸 느꼈다.  그는 보증된 폭력의 감각이 방안에 차오를걸.느낄 수 있었고  최초의 공격을 위해 자신을 바로 했다. 

 

 

 

그러나 공격은 오지 않았다.  그 대신 토르는 그를 가까이 끌어당겼고  토르의 입술이 그의 의지에 반해 겹쳐졌을 때 로키는 헐떡였다.  난폭함이 집중된  맹렬한 폭력과 거친 키스는 그를 완전히 붙들었고 가드를 벗겨냈다.  충격은 그를 반사적으로 저항하게 만들었고 자유를 위해 거세게 저항하게 만들었다. 그러나 토르의 강한 거대한 손 중 하나가 그의 머리의 뒤쪽을 움켜잡았고 손가락은 머리카락을 움켜잡았다.  심지어 토르의 다른 손은 로키를  부술 듯 움켜잡고 굳게 그의 가슴에 기대게 했다. 

 

 

 

로키의 입술은 놀란 소리를 만들어 냈고 오! 오!  그때 토르의 혀가 스며들어 왔다 .   감각이 회전하기 시작했다. 그가 가진 영리함에도 불구하고 그는 이런 사고가 일어날 거라고 생각지 못했다. 

 

 

 

토르의 키스는  탐욕스러운 갈망으로 모든 것을 훔쳐갔다. 로키는 심장의 스파크를 느꼈다.  가슴에서 울리는 대답  - 오래전에 타다 남은 , 완고하게 잊으려했던 , 그의 눈은 굳게 닫히고 본능적인 부정으로 눈썹은 좁혀들었다. 

 

 

 

그는 갑자기 겁에 질렸다.  토르에게서는 아니었다.  - 로키는 지금까지 토르를 진정으로 두려워했는지 의심 했다.  어떤 방식으로든 그를 상처 입힌다면, 적당히 도발은 형을 되돌릴 수 있었다.  그러나 가슴 안에 반짝이는 타다 남은 재는 그것을 반기지 않았다. 

 

 

 

그는 이것을 원할 수 없었다. 그것이 무엇이라 한들 토르는 그의 형이었다. 그는 부정의 말을 읊었다. 그러나 그의 가슴은 잘 알고 있었다. -그는 더 잘 알고 있었다. 토르가 그를 만지는 방식은 형제로서의 방식이 아니었다.  형제로서의 방식은 무엇 하나 없었다. 로키는 자신의 몸이 반응하는 걸 느꼈고 거칠게 처냈다.  육체적 저항이 실패로 돌아가자 불시에  그는 바닥을 딱딱하게 만들었다. 키스가 날카롭게 떨어지자 공기가 로키의 팽창된 폐에 서둘러 들어 왔다. 그는 진저리치며 토르의 팔에서 떨어졌다. -몇 번의 비틀거리는 발걸음 후에 - 그는 입술에 손을 댔다. 

 

 

 

"뭐하는 짓이야?" 토르를 날카로운 눈으로 보며 그는 쇳소리를 냈다. 그는 위험한 불씨를 눌러 다졌다. 그의 영혼 깊은 곳 그는 그것을 묻을 수 있었다. -로키는 그것을 마음속에서 밀어냈다.  왜냐하면 로키는 특별히 이처럼 위험한 유혹에는 약점을 제공 할 수 없었다.  그는 이것을 설명할 정상적인 이유를 기다리며  토르를 지켜보았다. 

 

 

 

그러나 어떤 이유도 토르의 눈에는 떠오르지 않았다.  그는 형제의 얼굴에 떠오른 잔인함과 집중된 사나음을 알아보고 눈을 크게 했다. -그의 군대 한가운데 있을 때 그가 보이는 전쟁에 대한 갈망과 너무 비슷한, 승리가 눈앞에 있을 때, 그러나 이건 좀 달랐다. 좀 더 친밀한 좀 더 소유욕에 주려있는, 그는 얼마나 엄청난 판단 착오를 저질렀는지, 로키는 침을 삼켰다.  

 

 

 

물러나는 것이 가능한 유일한 방법처럼 갑자기 느껴져 로키는 빠른 움직임을 위한 무언의 스펠을 사용했다. -호화롭게 장식된 벽의 그림자 어둠속으로 갑자기 사라지기 위해. 

 

 

 

"아!"  그의 퇴각을 용서하지 않는 토르의 손이 그의 팔을 잡아 당겼을 때  놀람보다 고통에 그는 헐떡였다.  

 

 

 

"트릭은 안 통해 " 토르는 으르렁 거리며 로키를  떠밀었다. 딱딱한 울퉁불퉁한 조각된 모퉁이가 그의 등을 파고들었다. - 그에게 토르의 팔이 파고들었다.  자리에 그를 못 박고 다가온 토르의 입은 그의 목 위를 빨아 그의 피부 위에 멍 자국을 남겼다. 로키는 토르의 단단한 강도의 완고한 가슴을 밀었고 그는 토르의 뜨거운 몸이 그에게  온몸으로 기대오자 신음했다.  

 

속절 없이 묶여 그는 저항할 수 없음을 느꼈다.  그저 위험이 로키의 몸을 타고 오르는 감각만 있을 뿐이었다.  평소라면 조심스럽게 컨트롤할 방법을 찾을 것이다.  그것은 토르가 무엇을 좋아하는지를 결정했다. 

 

"미치기라도 한 거야? " 갑작스럽게 초청 받지 않은 몸짓으로  토르의 무릎이 넓적다리 사이를 파고들었다.  그는 헐떡이며 아래 입술을 깨물었다. 로키 생각 없이  움직여 엉덩이를 앞으로 했고  곤경 속에서 그는 몸을 굳혔다. 

 

"토르 그만둬"  명령이라기보다 기도하듯 그는 말했다.  그가 처해있는 처지에도 불구하고 그의 목소리는 전과 같이 명령처럼 나오지 않았다. 어느 것인가 하면 토르는 명령을 듣기에 로키의 목에 또 다른 자국을 만드느라 너무 바빴다.  산만할 정도로 턱 아래 물곤 쓰린 감각을 놀라울 정도로 부드러운 혀로 핥아 없앴다. 

 

"토르" 로키는 이를 드러냈다. 본능적으로 그는 이것을 해결할 수 있다고 생각했다. 토르의 허벅지가 로키의 다리 사이에서  다시 자리했다. 토르의 손이 물러났다- 그것은 마치 중지 같았다- 그러나 다음 순간  토르의 주먹이 로키의 튜닉 앞을  붙잡고 두 조각으로 찢어 발겼을 때 착각은 산산이 조각났다. 

 

 

\- — - — - — - — - — -

 

 

옷은 쉽게 떨어졌다. 

 

로키의 옷을 찢어 낼 때에 토르의 손은 친절하지 않았다. - 튜닉 아래 맨살을 탐색하듯 튜닉과 바지를 찢어발기고 어두운 직물을 로키의 발목 아래로 떨어드렸다. 벗겨진 부분은 로키의 목과  쇄골을 길게 들어내고 싸움의 잔재는 로키의 가슴과 배에 너덜너덜하게 감싸였다. 토르는 모든 부분을 한꺼번에 탐하고 싶었다. 

 

동생의 맛이 그이 입안에 있었다. 훔쳐낸 키스에 대한 분노의 맛 , 토르는  생각과 배려 없이 그의 위를 올라 아래로 움직였다. 입술을  겹치기 전 로키의 아래 입술을 이 사이로 물고 로키의 입술에 깊고 탐욕스럽고  거친 키스를 다시 했다. 

 

토르의 손은 불안한 움직임으로 살결을 따라 움직였고 부주의하게 벗겨 놓았다. 그는 의도된 다정함으로  조심스럽게 로키의 턱을 감아쥐었지만 그의 손아래 감각은 지나쳤고 그의 손짓은 극도의 탐구심으로 천천히 낮아져 로키의 것은 드러내지고 단단해졌다. 그것을 부정할 수는 없었다. 그도 마찬가지였다.  토르는 그를 만지고 싶었다. 그저 가볍게 단단한 것을 맞대고 싶었다. 둘이 원하는 대로 최고조로 그렇게 인도하고 싶었다. 

 

로키의 몸은 경직되었다. 길게 이어지는 항의 -토르의 깊은 곳은 그것이 문제라는 것을 알아야만 했다. 

 

그러나 자신의 욕망의 홍수 속, 회오리처럼 몰아치는 본능에 이끌려 그는 숨 쉴 수 없었다. 얼마나 간절하게 그저 만지고 싶은지 그를 만지고 그를 요구하고 간절히 안고 싶었다. 로키가 다시는 그를 떠나지 못하도록 

 

그것은 이성적인 판단이 아니었다. 토르는 자신이 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 알 수 없었다. 

 

입술이 떨어졌을 때 둘은 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬었고 토르는 로키의 얼굴을 가까이에서 보았다. 너무 가까워 눈꺼풀이 떨리는 것이 보이는 가까운 거리,  열리기 직전의 눈은 함정을 숨기지 못했다. 로키의 입술을 살짝 벌어졌고 토르의 키스로 영향으로 부풀어 있었다. 토르는 동생의 숨을 피부로 느낄 수 있었다.  잠깐의 떨어진 순간 그는 손아래 감각으로 떨림을 느낄 수 있었다. 

 

 토르가 가슴 가득한 심장박동을 고요히 유지하기에 유혹은 너무 강했다. 그는 거칠고 강한 키스를 로키의 목에 내렸다. 그는 손가락을 그들이 몸 사이에  미끄러뜨리고 뜨겁고 긴 로키의 단단한 성기를 잡았다. 깜짝 놀란 신음성을 로키는 잡아 눌렀고 토르는 거칠고 빠른 타격을 주었다.  

 

로키의 두 눈이 열렸다 의도가 뚜렷한, 그곳에는 도발적인 도전 있었다. - 심지어  경솔한 분노가 정욕과 함께 있었다.  토르는 그것을 볼 수 있었다.  그것은 토르의 가슴에 분노를 새롭게 바꿨고 헤아릴 수 없는 어떤 것은 절실해졌다.  토르는 묵직한 쉰 소리와 말이 되지 못한 신음성을 내며 손안의 로키의 성기를 놓아주고  그의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐었다. 그 대신 로키가 얼굴을  내리누를 때까지  안내하는 동시에 떠밀며 멍이 들 정도의 힘으로  -먼저 침대의 조각된 기둥을 발로 지지하고 토르는 그를 못 박았다.  

 

로키가 거의 그를 벗어난 것은 무서운 순간이었다. 토르의 패닉은  그를 더욱 세게 거칠게 잡게 만들었고  그 후 그는  길이를 따라  앞으로 로키의 등을  내리눌렀다. 그의 어께를 지나 기대며 목덜미에 코를 비볐다.  로키는 아프게 잡아오는 손에 의해서 보다 비벼오는 온기에 떨었다. 더 나아가 토르는 로키의 귓불을 이풀 만큼 세게 물었다.   

 

"형 미친 짓은 그만둬" 로키는 속삭였다. 

 

토르는 간신히 말을 알아들었고 뒤엉킨 정욕과 분노가 그를 통과했다. 데워진 그의 피가 빠르게 심장을 돌았다.  그는 지금 멈추려는 희망을 약화시켜야 했다. 

 

"넌 내꺼야 " 그는 속삭였다, 무의미한 , 광기 ,  의식 없이 자신의 긴장된 성기의 그 단단함을 풀 수 있는 어떤 힌트로 앞으로 나기지 않기 위해 노력하며 그의 손은 아래로 움직여 로키의 부푼 엉덩이에 도착했다. 그의 등뼈 아래 갈라진 친숙한 갈라짐. " 넌 내꺼야 " 그는 되풀이 하며 낮은 쪽을 탐색해 로키의 좁은 입구를 찾아내 한 개의 손가락을 밀어 넣었다.  

 

 

 

\- — - — - — - — - — -

 

 

 

토르의 손가락이 그를 밀고 들어 왔을 때 로키는 자신의 목에서 어떤 소리가 나오는지 알지 못했다. 

 

토르는 아프도록 깊은 곳까지 이미 도달해 있었다. 단단하고 친숙하게 , 토르의 다른 손은 베게와 로키의 사이에 자리했고 곧 미끄러져 내려가 로키의 평평한 배 위에 소유를 주장하듯 위치했다. 

 

로키의 시아는 좁아 졌다. 작은 포인트와 컨택에 집중했다. 토르의 손바닥이 그의 배를 눌렀다. 토르의 거친 숨이 그의 귀를 뜨겁게 했다. 토르의 접촉은 점점 더 깊어졌다. 그를 열어 젖히고 숨 막히게 만들었다. 

 

로키에게 친밀한 섹스는 낯설지 않았다. 그러나 한 세기 동안 그를 이런 식으로 만진 사람이 없었다. 

 

그가 이런 것은 허락한지 일세기가 넘어서고 있었다. 

 

정직하게 말하자면 지금도 그는 허락하지 않았다. 그러나 그의 몸은 그 감각을 탐욕스럽게 바라고 있었다. 그는 모든 감각 속에서 숨을 쉴 수 없었다. 토르는 그의 가슴을 두드려 헐겁게 만들었다. 단단하게 자리한 불씨가 어둠속에서 자유를 원해 물결쳤다. 로키는 묻으려고 노력했다. 마치 필요로 하듯 천천히 위험한 뭔가가 풀려났다.

 

그는 상황을 해결하려 노력했다.  아니었나? 

 

새로운 항의가 혀끝에 걸렸다. 그러나 두 번째 손가락을 토르가 넣었을 때  그것들은 목소리를 찾지 못했다. -로키를 산산이 조각내려는 듯 그 손가락들은 구부러지고 비틀렸다.  토르의 품은 따스했다. 굳은 그의 팔은  단단히 그의 허리에 감겼다. 로키는 등을 통해 토르의 심박을 느낄 수 있다고 상상했다. 지나칠 정도로 가까이 토르의 가슴이 로키의 등을 따라 겹쳐 있었다. 

 

그것은 아팠다. 아프다는 말로 다할 수 없었다. 이 순간 로키는 그것을 필요로 하는 자신을 혐오했다. 

 

토르의 손가락이 갑자기 사라졌을 때 로키는 갑자기 목이 졸리는 소리를 냈다.  - 솔직히 토르는 거의 그상태로 몰아가고 있었다.

 

토르가 그를 베게로 데려갔을때 그는 놀랐다. 그대신 거친 손, 멍이 들게 하는 손가락 , 원초적인 힘이 그를 돌리고 던져 로키를 침대에 눕혔다. 

 

두 번 다시 로키에게 기회는 없었다.  로키는 기회를 잡을 수 없다는걸 확신했다- 토르가 쫓아올  것이다. 토르의 튜닉은 급하게 당겨져 사라지고 무게를 로키에게 실어오며 그는 침대 위에 있었다. 로키의 레깅스의 잔재는 발목주위에서 치워졌다. 찢어진 튜닉 조각을 제외한 모든 것이 그를 떠났다. 

 

토르의 입술은 또 다른 키스를 요구해왔고 그건 전보다 사나웠다.  그는 키스와 함께 온몸으로 밀어 닥쳤다.  그의 무릎이 로키의 다리 사이를 미끄러져 들어 왔고 다른 것들을 뒤 따라왔다. 사지가 잡아 벌려졌다고 로키가 느낄 때까지, 다리 사이의 예만한 살에 천은 문질러져 거칠게 마찰되었다.  로키는 토르의 아래에서 솟아올랐다 그건 진정한 의미의 저항이 아니었지만 테스트였고 도전이었다. 오히려 토르의 무게를 몰아내려는 것에 가까웠지만 그 모든 노력은  토르의 낮은 항의를 불러왔다. 이로 입술을 깨물고 토르는 치켜든 허리를 앞으로 움직였다 그것은 로키의 입에서 반갑지 못한 항의를 이끌어냈다.

 

로키는 토르의 가슴에 손을 댔다.  손 아래 토르의 생살의 열기는 격노하고 있었다.  이미 토르를 조금도 움직이게 할 수 없을걸 알지만 로키는 그를 밀었다.  이번에는 그의 것과  탐색하듯 누르는 토르의 혀가 서로 만났고 토르는 야생동물처럼 낮게 목을 울렸다. 그의 얇게 열어진 입술은  로키에게  더욱 단단히 기대 오며 단호하게 키스의 반환을 요구했다. 

 

이번에 토르의 조심성 없는 손이 그의 몸을 탐구하는 것을 그만두었을 때 로키는 다음에 무엇이 올지 알고 있었다.  그들 사이에 과열된 곳을 그들의 손은 어색하게 더듬었다. 그대로 들려 오는 천이 스치는 소리는 다음에 올 것을 위해 토르 자신이 맨살을 드러내는 소리였다.  

 

토르는 키스를 깨뜨렸고 로키는 주저했다. 눈을 뜨고 싶지 않았다. 형의 얼굴에서 그가 무엇을 발견하든 그것을 확인하고 싶지 않았다. 분노도 아니고, 동정도 아닌, 좋지 않은 -그는 미움받을만 했다. 그 것을 신경쓰지 않았지만 그것들은 그를 기다리고 있을 것이다.  그의 형의 욕망에서 비롯된 사나운 굶주림 뒤에 준비된 번뜩임, 그것을 로키는 보고 싶지 않았다. 

 

그의 가슴의 풀려난 불씨는 저버리기에 너무 늦었고 진실을 로키는 더는 부정할 수 없었다. 그는 그것을 부서 버릴 준비가 안 돼 있었다. 

 

거기에 위엄 없는 토르의 뱉는 소리가 있었다. 

 

그의 손 안 다리 사이에 무시할 수 없는 물건의 무게가 있었다. 로키는 그의 입구에 조심스런 움직임을 느꼈다. 분명한 둔감, 그는 최대한 자신의 몸을 지지했다. 

 

"날 봐 " 토르의 목소리는 충분히 그를 놀라게 했고 로키는 본능적으로 반응했다. 눈을 열어 토르의 얼굴을 받아들인 자신을 저주했다. 

 

그러나 그가 기대하던 어느 것도 거기서 찾을 수 없었다. 그것에는 동정도 미움도 심지어 그로 인한 분노들도 완전히 무언가에 의해 씻겨 나간 거 같았다. 그는 빠르게 그것을 분석했다. 로키의 본능은 그가 본 것을 부정하고 들었다. 

 

허나 그것들을 부인할 수 없었다. 들어난 감정의 으슥한 토르의 시선 -그것을 잘못 볼 수 없었다. 뭔가 형제애와 비슷한 단순한 가족애와 같은 혹은 수많은 전장을 함께 격어 온 전사의 헌신과도 같은  

 

"형" 로키는 불규칙한 속삭임으로 단어를 말했다. 그는 갑자기 겁에 질렸다. 인생을 살아오며 그 어느 때보다도  두려웠다. 

 

" 그래" 토르는 답하며 밀고 들어 왔다. 

 

 

 

 

\- — - — - — - — - — -

 

시작된 결합은 부드럽지 않았다. 토르는 자신의 움직임을 조절하지 못했다. - 속도를 늦추지도 못했고 토르가 그의 엉덩이를 파고 들 때 로키가 적응할 수 있는 기회도 주지 않았다. 그는 그의 성기를 동생의 몸에 넣는 것에 너무 바빴다. 

 

로키의 눈은 크게 열리고  밝아져 초점을 잃었다.  빠른 속도로 단번에 토르가 들어 올 때 그의 몸은 완전히 벌어졌다. 안팎으로 움직일 때 토르의 손은 달래듯이 로키의 등을 따라 움직였지만  좁은 구멍으로 치고 들어가고 깊고 거칠게 또 다시 움직였다.  동시에 로키는 몇몇 언어로 저주했고 그들은 열렬하게 움직이기 시작했다.  서로에게 발기하고  토르는 침착하지 못한  엉망인 움직임으로  좀 더 깊은 곳으로 동생의 몸을 파고들고자 했다. 불가능한 것을 이루고자  그는 몸을 몇 번이고 부딪쳐 왔다. 좀 더 깊게 자신을 묻었고 로키는 매번 마다 침대 위에  아치를 그렸다. 

 

그는 오래 버틸 수 없었다. 로키가 그를 주먹으로 쳤을 때 그는 놀랐다. 로키의 클라이맥스가 두 사람의 배와 가슴에 떨어졌다. 로키는 낮고 헐떡이는 목소리로 토르가 알아들을 수 없는 말을 짓거렸다. 

 

토르는 로키의 몸을 끌어 안고 격양되는 불안정한 율동으로 로키의 안을 파고들며  로키의 어께에 이마를 기댔다.  로키의 엉덩이를 손으로 감싸고 지지하듯 나른한 손으로 로키의 손목을 잡아 머리 위 베게에 고정했다. 그는 로키의 자유로운 손이 머리카락에 감기는 것을 느꼈다. 비현실적인 순간 로키의 팔이 그의 어께를 포옹 처럼 감싸왔다. 

 

그 모든 것은 토르를 절벽에서 잡아 당겼다. 한 번의 깊은 삽입으로 잊을 수 없는 오르가즘이 그를 덮쳤다. 그는 매끈거리는 것을  동생의 뜨겁고 타이트한 몸에 클라이맥스의 증거로 쏟아냈다. 

 

그는 몸을 뒤로하러 들지 않았다. 

 

그는 에너지가 텅비었음을 느꼈다.  그것처럼 모든것이 쓸려나가고 지금까지 만나지 못했던 육체적 격렬함마저 그를 떠났다.  그의 근육은 넌더리나도록 졸리고 지쳐있었다. 따스하고 편안한 졸음의 즐거운 느낌이 그의 사지를 사로잡았다. 

 

그러나 그것은 무력한 상태가 아니었다. 그는 다만 로키의 목에 얼굴을 기대고 있을 뿐이었다. 

 

환영받지 못한 속도로 현실은 몰려왔다.  어느 쪽이냐 한다면 토르는 지금 만족했지만 수치 스러웠다. 그는 움직일 수 없었고 말할 수 없었고 볼 수 없었다. 심지어 자신이 무엇을 했는지 인정하고 다 써버린 성기를 로키의 몸에서 빼는 것 조차할 수 없었다. 그의 손가락은 로키의 손목을 단단히 죄었고 이성 있는 생각은 서둘러 그에게 돌아왔다. 욕망의 흐리멍덩한 아지랑이에서 그는 끌어당겨지고 동요하고 있었다. 

 

토르의 온몸은  공포와 죄책감, 그가 저지른 극악무도한 대죄로 감자기 급격하게 떨리기 시작했다. 

 

그는 옳지 못했다. 그는 괴물이 었다. 로키는 또 다시 떠날 것이다. 지금에 와서 그것을 부정할 방법은 없었다. 그리고 이번에야 말로 그는 다시는 돌아오지 않을 것이다. 그 생각이 토르를 관통했고 육체적인 비틀린 고통이 가슴으로 전해졌다.  그는 고통으로 질식할 것만 같았다. 소리쳐 풀려나고 싶었다. 

 

로키의 목소리는 놀랄만했다.  믿을수 없게 침착했다. 

 

"언제부터 이걸 나에게 하고 싶었던 거야? "

 

" 미안해……." 토르는 헐떡이는 대신 대답했다.  그의 가슴 안에서 수치심은 요동치고 떨리고 있었다.  " 이럴 작정은 아니었어……. "

 

"알아 " 로키는 자연스럽게 말을 막았다. 목소리가 여전히 고요하고 미칠 듯이 평온했다. 

 

토르는 고르지 못한 숨을 쉬었다. 그의 목은 위험한 감정으로 조여 들었다. 죄책감이 그의 가슴 안에 날카롭게 빛났다.  그러나 정복감에서 오는 만족이나 아직도 토르의 피에 남아있는 타는 열기를 떨쳐버릴 정도의 번뜩임은 아니었다. 

 

" 난 이걸 바르게 고칠 수 없어" 토르는 갈라진 목소리로 속삭였다. 

 

" 내 질문에 대답 할 수는 있어" 조용하고 딱딱한 음으로 로키는 물었다. " 얼마나 오래야? "

 

토르는 거짓을 말하려 했다. 전에는 한 번도 그런 생각을 해본 적 없는 것처럼 가장 할 것을 생각했다.  혹시라도 이 모든 건 오해일지도 몰랐다. 순간적으로 컨트롤을 잃어버린, 어쩌면 이건 죄책감으로 남을 것이다.  그러나 이것은 그것보다도 그것 이상의 의미일수는 없었다. 

 

그러나 그는 이미 충분히 상처 입었다.  심지어 로키를 속일 정도로  충분히 납득이 가게 거짓을 말할 수 있어도 -이론의 여지 없이 불가능한 일이지만 - 지금 당장 그가 해야 할 일은, 형제 신임을 저버린 것뿐만 아니라 그의 몸도 그랬다는 것이다. 

 

"영원히" 그는 어두운 감정을 목소리에 실어 대답했다. 

 

로키는 그의 아래에서 불가능할 정도로 굳었고 토르는 안정한 호흡을 들이켰다. 그는 몸을 움직여 자유로운 손으로 몸을 받쳤다. -그의 손가락은 아직도 로키의 손목을 풀어주는 것을 확신하지 못했다.― 뒤늦게 동생에게서 떨어져 나왔다. 

 

그러나 로키의 팔은 그의 어께에 단단히 감겨있었다. 토르가  떨어지기 전에 그는 토르의 허리에 다리를 들어 두르고 그것을 멈췄다. 토르는 놀라 숨을 들이켰고 멈춰 섰다.  어색한 순간은 길게 이어지고 토르는 다시 움직이기 시작했다. - 떨어지기 위해서가 아니라  그가 손쓸 수 있는 트릭과 그를 막아서도록 한 로키의 이유와 결심을 그는 수상하게 생각했다.- 그러나 팔꿈치로 지지하고서 동생의 얼굴을 들여다보자 

 

그곳 로키의 두 눈에는 생각지 못한 솔직함이 있었고 토르는 그것을 믿어도 될지 확신이 서지 않았다. 그는 믿어야 했다. 결정해야만 했다. 만약 잘못된 결정일지라도, 다른 선택지가 있을까? 

 

"한 번도 말한 적 없잖아 " 로키는 부드럽게 말했다. 혼란과 숙고가 그의 말에 무겁게 담겼다. 

 

"알게 할 생각은 없었어. " 토르는 그저 부드럽게 고백했다. 그는 무엇도 감추지 않았다. 더 이상 비밀을 감출 필요가 없었다.  그는 이미 스스로 일을 망쳤다. 

 

" 어째서?" 로키는 눈썹을 조금 찡그리며 물었다. 

 

" 넌 내 형제야 "

 

" 형제였지 "

 

대답은 이전 토르의 분노에 대못을 박았지만 그는 반응을 눌러 잡았다. 로키는 미끼를 던지려는 것이 아니었고 그의 창백한 시선에는 겁에 질린 슬픔이 서려있었다. 그것들의 토르의 가슴 깊은 곳을 죄책감으로 비틀었고 토르는 부정하기 위해 머리를 흔들었다. 

 

" 넌 언제나 내 형제일거야 "  복잡하지만 이것은 그들의 지금의 위치를 만들 것이다. " 네 몸에 흐르는 피는 날 바꾸지 못해" 

 

"그리고 이건? " 로키는 그의 아래서 움직였다. 꿈임 없는 믿기 어려운 움직임이 그의 안에 남아 있던 토르의 성기를 밀쳤다. -두 몸의 움직임은 토르를 신음하게 만들었고 그의 피를 신속하게 아래로 움직이게 만들었다. 

 

" 이건……. 내가 그리던 게 아니야, 만약 이게 네가 묻는 거라면 난 단 한 번도 이런 식으로 널 가지고 싶지 않았어. 특히 네 동의 없이는  무의식적으로 생각 없이 행동한 거야 "

 

" 이성을 잃었다고 말하고 싶은 거지 " 로키는 말했다. 비틀린 메시지가 그의 목소리는 타고 나왔다. 

 

" 용서해줘 " 토르는 말했다. 그러나 용서를 빌면서도 몸이 그를 배반함을 느낄 수 있었다. 흥분으로 피가 달아오르고 로키의 타이트하고 따스한 몸에 여전히 묻혀 있던 그의 성기가 단단해 졌다.  

 

" 그렇게 쉽게 날 용서할 수 있겠어? " 행복하지 못한 회의로 얼굴을 어둡게 하고 로키는 계산했다. " 내가 저지른 모든 일에도?  내가 할지도 모르는 모든 것에도 불구하고 날 다시 한 번 신뢰하겠다고? "

 

" 널 다시 신뢰하려는 게  실수라고 말하고 싶은 거야?  토르는 물었다. 그의 성기는 이제 완전히 단단해 졌다. 이제 그가 할 수 있는 최선의 것은  앞으로 움직여 깊은 곳에 도달하고  싶은 충동을 단단히 단속한 채 대화를 계속하는 것이었다.

 

" 신뢰는 위험한 물건이란 나의 경고는 확실히 필요 없겠군." 로키는 말했다. 

 

" 그래서 내가 널 다시 믿기로 선택했다면?"

 

"그렇다면 넌 내가 아는 이상으로 바보인거지 " 로키는 비아냥 거렸다. 

 

" 내가 만약 널 용서한다면 이라고 넌 물었어." 토르는 말했다. 그치고 지금 마침내-뒤늦게야-로키의 손목에서 그의 손가락을 풀렸고 높은 곳으로 미끄러져 올랐갔다. 그래서 그들의 손과 손이 포개져 서로의 손가락을 감아 쥘 수 있었고 충격으로 커진 로키의 눈의 따스함을 보았다.  그는 엉덩이를 앞으로 움직일 생각이 없었다. 그러나 로키의 다리는 그의 허리를 단단히 조였고 그를 몰아 붙였다.  침묵이 그들 사이 피어올랐고 토르는 도중 잡아당겨져 다시 앞으로 나갔다- 로키의 눈이 떨리며 닫히는 방법을 보고 그의 이가 낮은 신음소리를 내며 아랫입술을 깨무는걸 보았다. 

 

토르는 다시 몸을 굳혔다. 로키가 눈을 떠 그를 명확히 볼 때까지 그는 기다렸다.  로키의 몸이 두 번째 행위에 흥미가 있는지 확인 할 때까지 긴 시간을,  로키의 눈에 서린 열기가  이번에는 그저 형제의 몸에 이끌린 것이 아니라고 말할 때까지 

 

그는 항의라기 보다 시험처럼 허리를 굴리며 앞으로 나아갔다.  로키의 손가락은 세게 토르의 손을 잡았다. 

 

" 브라더"  둘 사이 아직도 남아있는 용서에 대한 로키의 질문으로 끌고 들어갔며 토르는 마지막으로 계속했다.  주저하는  미소가 그의 입술 가장자리에 자리했다.  그는 말했다. " 난 이미 했어 "

 

**Author's Note:**

> 부디 오역과 비문, 오타, 기타 등등 아마추어적인 범죄를 용서해 주시고 잘못을 고칠수 있는 따스한 리플을 부탁드리옵니다..ㅠㅠ 
> 
> 그럼 즐겨주세요.. ^^
> 
> 다시 한번 번역을 허락해주신 원작자 님께 감사드립니다....^^


End file.
